El Día Cero
by Say S
Summary: Lo que sucedio para Lisa y Rick luego del ataque de Kyron.


**Con todo Cariño a mi Hermana EVI quien me motivo para volver a escribir despues de casi 15 años de no intentarlo**

**El día cero**

El día cero había terminado, la batalla había quedado atrás, aun se escuchaban maquinas trabajando pero al menos las sirenas de las ambulancias y de los bomberos ya no se escuchaban y eso le da un tipo de calma irreal a la ciudad.

Ella estaba mas tranquila, había pasado la noche anterior llorando en brazos de Rick, hasta sentir que no tenia mas lagrimas, hasta desfallecer en los brazos del hombre que amaba y que la amaba, se habían quedado dormidos en la sala, apenas cubiertos por un sarape, hacia mucho frió, afuera no dejaba de nevar pero ellos en brazos del otro no tenían frió, una luz grisácea atravesaba la ventana como señal que empezaba amanecer, pero ellos apenas se había dormido, no habían hablado mucho, había tanto que decir pero ninguno sabia como comenzar, ninguno podía comenzar la mezcla de dolor y alegría era indescriptible , pero el estar así de cerca así de juntos fue suficiente para ambos, sus almas hablaban y sus ojos se decían todo, no hubo ni siquiera besos, solo caricias de reconfortacion mutua por lo vivido, una mezcla de sentimientos los envolvía pero se tenían el uno al otro y esa noche eso los mantuvo sin derrumbarse.

El día siguiente no había sido muy distinto, ella no había salido, aunque lo que mas deseaba era salir de ahí sabía que no podía, que no resistiría ver ese paisaje desolador, esa tumba de sus seres mas queridos, además le había prometido a Rick que ahí se quedaría, había dormido a ratos, pensado mucho, llorado mas, pero como todas las tragedias en su vida comprendió que saldría adelante una vez mas, se hizo la promesa de que lo haría… sobre todo ahora que ella ya no estaba sola.

El regreso y abrió despacio la puerta de la casa de ella, ya anochecía de nuevo y había estado desesperado todo el día tratando de reunirse con ella sin éxito, lo habían requerido demasiado, todo era un caos y necesitan a la mayor cantidad de personal sobre todo de el… al final logro que salir aun no había terminado, pero por las condiciones de la Almirante pudo salir para ver como se encontraba, ya que bajo las indicaciones de los médicos debía permanecer por lo menos un par de días tranquila después de todo tenia contusiones ligeras por los golpes que había recibido dentro de la cápsula de escape que le había salvado la vida.

La casa estaba a obscuras, el se preocupo un poco y de pronto la vio, parada como una hermosa estatua, inmóvil, mirando hacia las ruinas del SDF1, despacio se acerco a ella y le hablo casi en un susurro

Lisa¿estas bien?

Al escuchar su nombre se sobresalto y levanto lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos azules que le daban esperanza cada vez que los miraba, y le sonrió tímidamente con una sonrisa visiblemente triste

Si… y tu ¿como estas?

Yo….. Bien pero disculpa apenas pude salir, todo es un caos y….. – se quedo callado recordando que no era momento de hablar de lo que ocurría afuera si no de lo ocurría dentro en especial dentro de ellos dos

Lo siento – se disculpo nuevamente y se acerco a abrazarla y aunque el abrazo la tomo por sorpresa se recargo en su pecho y empezó a relajarse nuevamente – Todo esta bien – Continuo diciéndole, mientras le acariciaba distraídamente la espalda y lentamente se movía con ella hacia el sillón de la sala, sintiendo como ella se dejaba guiar por el indefensa sin poner objeción, sintió tantos deseos de estar así siempre a su lado, siempre protegiéndola-

Supongo que no haz comido en todo el día y ….. – antes de que el terminara la frase Lisa giro la cabeza mientras decía

No tengo hambre

Lo se, pero tampoco puedes estar así sin comer nada, llevas casi de 48 horas sin probar alimento, así que aunque te obligue te haré comer algo.. y al decir saco de una bolsa de papel que llevaba en la manos una cajita de chocolate y se levanto a preparalo

Lisa lo observaba en silencio expectante, mientras el sacaba leche y empezaba a preparar el chocolate, en pocos minutos la casa se lleno del olor dulce de aquella bebida

Aun no había electricidad, así que Rick prendió unas velas en la mesita de sala y se acerco a ella con dos tazas de humeante chocolate que coloco frente a ellos

La luz de las velas iluminaba sus rostros, mientras en silencio tomaban aquella dulce bebida, el estaba aun de uniforme, ella llevaba una bonita bata rosa con vivos blancos, cuyo pequeño escote la hacia lucir hermosa aun en esos momentos de incertidumbre y dolor

Hermosa – pensó Rick y se acerco tímidamente a ella mientras con sus brazos la atraía despacio hacia el

Te amo Lisa Hayes- murmuro en su oído

Lisa siento un corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo no solo por le contacto si no por la forma en como el piloto se lo había dicho, y algo calido le inundo el pecho mientras se fundía en el abrazo de el y unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero esta vez no eran lagrimas de dolor, si no de alegría, despacio casi como si no quisieran hacerlo se separan, afuera sigue nevando, Rick se levanta a traer otra taza de chocolate y ella suavemente le extiende la mano con la cajita del delicioso postre con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida en los labios, la primera que el ha visto desde el día anterior , desde el holocausto y el no puede menos que sonreír a través de sillón que los separa, nuevamente se sienta a su lado

La luz que emiten las velas, reflejada en sus en sus rostros contrasta con la oscuridad de la noche, dando un aspecto casi mágico a ese momento

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos y habia tantas promesas de amor en esa mirada, tantos sentimientos apunto de desbordarse, tantas ilusiones y tantas esperanzas, el espacio entre ellos se empieza a cerrar y ambos cierran sus ojos expectantes ante aquel beso que tanto han anhelado que tanto han implorado y sus labios se encuentran, lentamente y sin prisas y con infinita ternura comienza a besarse, es una caricia que tanto han necesitado, que ahora llena sus almas, se funden en ese beso, en donde hay promesas, en donde no hay dolor, ese beso si presión, sin ordenes, es un simple beso de amor verdadero, la oscuridad los envuelve solo la tímida luz de las velas ilumina aquel momento en el que el tiempo se ha detenido para ambos, un momento infinito, un momento robado al paraíso un momento para ellos Lisa y Rick al fin juntos.

Ya que aun en medio de la guerra, de la destrucción, de la muerte y de la desolación, ellos se había encontrado, demostrando que el espíritu humano es fuerte sobre todo cuando se tiene alguien al lado para compartir alegrías y dolores y ellos dos se habían encontrado, habían encontrado el amor.

FIN


End file.
